This invention relates to a fuel tank with a filling up indicating device, for automobiles, motorcycles and other vehicles, which can easily inform the driver about when the fuel tank is being topped up with gasoline.
In general, automobiles, motorcycles and other vehicles have a fuel gauge or a residual fuel indicating window glass which shows the residual amount of fuel in a fuel tank. The driver makes up fuel, looking at this fuel gauge or filling up indicating window. Common fuel gauges are of an electric resistance type or bimetal type which is equipped with electric transmitter and receiver.
However, when refuelling at a gas station, an electrical source for the fuel gauge is switched off. Therefore, the fuel gauge does not show any indication. Since the driver cannot identify the residual amount of fuel in a tank, he must rely only on his experience or sixth sense,, thus sometimes spilling fuel over the fuel supply port. Particularly with motorcycles, since engines are installed close to the fuel tank, spilt fuel sometimes drops on the engine.
That is why fuel supply nozzles in gas stations are equipped with a filling up detection device which can stop filling just before being top up.
But the filling rate of fuel unit time is too large, to prevent fuel from spilling over, in particular for a small supply port for smaller motorcycles.
Therefore, extreme care must be taken not to spill fuel over in refuelling.